


A Visit From the Clown

by planetundersiege



Series: The Earth/Alternia cooperation [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Adult Trolls, Alternia, Anime, Cuddling, Earth, Fluff, Fudgeblood, Gamzee is Gamzee, Gay, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck AU, Human/troll contact, M/M, Purpleblood, Snow, Soon Christmas, Swearing, Tavros is a vet, They both like anime, Trolls, Vacation, Winter, gamzee - Freeform, honk, life on earth, no sgrub, quadrants, tavros - Freeform, trolls purr, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As Tavros had gotten settled on Earth months after trolls making contact with humans, his matesprite Gamzee comes to visit for a few weeks.





	A Visit From the Clown

For Tavros Nitram, a normal fudgeblood from Alternia, life was currently… a bit weird, but, in a good way.

His childhood friend has became the empress.

The new regime had vanished the cull policy so he managed to survive ascension despite being in a four wheeled device with paralyzed legs (thanks to his kismesis), and, he was allowed to remain on Alternia if he wanted too.

Which to say, he declined that offer.

Instead he was now living on a blue planet on the other side of the galaxy, among the newly discovered humans, as one of them. He was working at an animal hospital, communicating with the animals so the vets could know exactly what to do, and also controlled the animals to stay calm as the vets performed various tasks.

It was a nice job.

Instead of the old Alternian ways, all jobs involved killing in some way, this job involved helping.

As yet another day of work had ended, he said goodbye to all his friendly coworkers before he made his way home to his house (house was still a weird thing to say instead of hive, but well this was Earth), smiling the entire way, even though the snow on the ground made it a bit hard to get home. Later today would be a good day, he knew it.

His matesprite, Gamzee Makara, was going on a vacation from the fleet he was working on, and therefore, was currently on his way to Earth to visit Tavros.

He had tried to make everything extra comfortable, he had gotten extra sopor slime for the recuperacoon, he had gotten fresh groceries, and even rented countless of anime DVDs because he knew Gamzee was a huge fan of the human anime (or, as the troll empire called it, “quality entertainment”).

His kismesis also wanted to visit Earth, but he had declined it in an instant, because well, he was not in the mood to be stripped from his wheelchair and forced to crawl around, getting told he had shitty legs.

That was way too much.

He really hated his kismesis, but trolling over internet was way better than seeing Vriska in real life, so she had to pass, making Gamzee the only troll that visited his part of Earth (that he knew off). And well, he wasn't sure if Vriska and Gamzee was a good combination anyway.

He entered his apartment complex (also weird sounding instead of communal hive stem) and took the lift up, and as soon he was inside (after the usual battle with getting his huge horns through the doorway of course), he began preparing stuff for the arrival of Gamzee. He made tons of popcorn (humans made amazing things), troll Pringles and a few sodas, making sure that none of them were faygo, before he put the first Volume of Sailor Moon season one on DVD at the table, so he easily could find it once Gamzee asked about his favorite anime.

Tavros himself hoped he and Gamzee might watch some Yuri on Ice or Ouran Highschool Host Club. Something friendly would be nice to watch, nothing like Attack on Titan (Vriska sent him the link to the first episode along with a YouTube video of all death scenes in Future Diary and Another, and he still had nightmares about those). Friendly and romantic anime for like, you never got enough of those, especially when you missed your matesprit that was far away on a ship in space.

As the sun began to set, he got a notification from trollian.

TC: Ay TaVrOs I lAnDeD aNd ItS fUcKiNg BeAuTifUl  
TC: ThE sKy Is BlUe  
TC: LiKe CaN yOu BeLiEvE iT  
AT: yEAH THE SKY REALLY IS NICE HERE.  
AT: aND DID YOU SAY YOU LANDED?  
TC: yUp  
AT: oKAY.   
AT: i CALLED AN UBER SO IT SHOULD PICK YOU UP  
TC: sUrE tHiNg  
TC: BuT lIkE iS tHaT wEiRd WhItE tHiNg OuTsIdE sAfE tO wAlK oN?  
AT: yES IT IS.  
TC. OkAy  
TC: SeE yOu In A bIt CuTiE

As he saw his matesprit log out of trollian he smiled, Gamzee would be at his place in about ten minutes. Oh how he had missed that purpleblood over the past months, despite his weird clown face paint his unique but calm personality always managed to swoon Tavros in ways he didn't even think were possible.

He nervously bit on his sharp nails as time progressed, and almost jumped out of his wheelchair as he heard the doorbell ring, before he rolled over to the door faster than a lightning bolt hit the ground.

And as he opened, there he was, the eight feet tall Troll with long curly horns, covered in clown paint, spotting a huge goofy smile.

“Tav!”, he shouted as he lifted Tavros up from the wheelchair, like if he weighed nothing, giving him a tight hug before placing a fast kiss on his lips. “I’ve missed you dude”.

“I’ve missed you too Gamzee, more than you would imagine, come in and I'll show you around the flat”.

“Sounds fucking nice, and dude, Earth is so fucking miraculous, I haven't seen anything so beautiful since the first time I saw your face”.

Tavros felt his cheeks get warm as he turned a shade of deep fudge, but he wasn't the only one blushing, Gamzee’s face was in a shade of purple, barely noticeable thanks to the paint, but it was still there.

He showed his matesprit around the house, as the both talked, they had a lot of catching up to do when it came to talking about their jobs, before they sat down in the comfy couch.

“I’ve got snacks, and I rented the first season of Sailor Moon”, he said and saw Gamzee’s purple eyes light up, like the eyes of a wiggler who had just eaten his first troll ice cream or discovered troll redit.

“Man I fucking love Sailor Moon! You're the best!”.

“I knew you liked it, so that's why I rented it, and hopefully we can binge through it under your stay, I’ve also got some anime I'd like to show you but that's after we’ve watched Sailor Moon, you’ the guest after all, and according to human customs you come first”.

“Aw Tav that's so sweet, I’ll watch any anime you suggest even if it's crap like Teen Titans Go”.

“Does… that even count as an anime?”.

“Don't know but it fucking shouldn't, it's a disgrace to the original, like if you’re doing a reboot then atleast up the visuals, like Sailor Moon did with Crystal”.

“Yeah I'm on you with that one. So you wanna watch it with dubs or subs?”.

“Subs of course lil cutie, but let's get some of those popcorn first and then hold hands as lovestruck wrigglers”.

Both of the trolls blushed, in purple and fudge respectively as their gray hands touched, and the first episode of Sailor Moon began playing on the tv.

“Yes this is my fucking show! Go Sailor Moon, I'm so hyped”.

“We’re only at the opening credits”.

“But it's fucking gorgeous, those old graphics. Quality shit”.

“Of course it's quality, it's anime, all trolls know humans are masterminds when it comes to entertainment”.

“Well they sure are”, Gamzee said, before leaning in and giving Tavros a soft kiss, both blushing as Tavros then felt Gamzee’s hand on his cheeks, as he slowly stroked them, and as the pulled away they smiled, fudge and purple eyes staring into each other.

“I fucking love you more than anything, you’re my miracle. A miracle like that white thingy outside on the sidewalks”.

“That's snow, it's not that rare”.

“Snow?”.

“Yeah, it's basically frozen water, and it comes down instead of rain during the cold months”.

“Okay, why?”.

“It's a thing with this planet, but this snow means it's Christmas soon”.

“Christmas?”.

“Yeah, my coworkers told me it's a holiday where you stay inside with friends and family, drink hot cocoa and wear ugly clothes, play outside in the snow, building human shaped figures of it, and also roll around in it making snow angels, while giving each other presents and just spend time together. It has a bit of twelfth pedigree’s eve to it, minus the rotting corpse and the fear of being culled”.

“That sounds… wonderful. I don't wanna miss it. Can we do snow angels tomorrow?”.

“Of course we can, and you won't miss anything. Christmas is in three weeks, and your vacation is four, which means you’ll get to see a bit of Earth”.

“Wait? So that mean I'll get to drink cocoa and build snow minions with you?”. (Please let Gamzee be referring to just regular henchmen and not those yellow demons when he said the world minion, like please troll jegus).

“Yeah”.

“And cuddle?”.

“Of course you’ll get to cuddle me. And that doesn't need to wait until Christmas, come give me a hug as we watch your anime”.

“As you wish tiny cutie”.

“I'm not that tiny”.

“Yes you are”.

“Just because you can carry me like I'm a newly hatched wiggler doesn't mean I'm… okay nevermind”.

He saw Gamzee let out a laugh, before taking out a horn (where did he get it?) and honked it, before yet again kissing Tavros, as he heard the sound of something behind thrown at the wall (probably the horn, or maybe the box of troll Pringles).

His matesprit might be a bit crazy, but this was gonna be four amazing weeks together, he knew it.

He but his head on Gamzee’s shoulder and began to lightly purr at his warmth at they sat there, hour out and hour in, just watching anime together while catching up.


End file.
